Charne
'''Charne '''was a bounty hunter based out of the Pteris region, orphaned at a young age, and given new purpose via Sick of this Shit Incorporated. About Charne was hired by SotS Inc to hunt down a rogue member of the guild namd 11 (the text of the bounty can be read here). However, to work for SotS, he was also required to take on the position of guild member, complete with pseudonym. As he was a bounty hunter, it didn't take very long for SotS to file for his arrest on account of "Murder". He never believes himself innocent of his crimes, acknowledging that what he does best is shooting and killing. Charne is mostly the strong silent type though, rarely giving more than one-word answers when asked questions. History Timeline K Charne's parents were killed by Killis Goodman at some point in the 800s PR, targeted for still-unknown reasons. By the time Charne was old enough to avenge them, he had discovered the killer had already died. Desperate to save his parents and get his vengeance, Charne discovered that the Astral Plane would let him travel back in time. Jumping 50 years into the past, Charne hunted around Pteris, bounty after bounty, until he could find the criminals that would lead him to Killis. Once he found Killis, he gained the trust of the supposedly reformed criminal. Following him on his "Hunt for Zugs". However, just before Killis could get his own vengeance, Charne upstaged the mastermind, revealing the truth to him, and killing him at point blank range. Killing Killis turned out to be a bad decision, as it caused a Time Paradox that destroyed the immediate surroundings, killing Anema and Charne and threatening the integrity of the realm. Seeking a way to stabilize things, Doraleous and Zugs realized that someone would need to still kill Charne's parents. Timeline Z Charne's parents were killed by Zugs McFlair at some point in the 800s PR. By the time Charne was old enough to avenge them, he had discovered Zugs McFlair was long missing. Desperate to save his parents and get his vengeance, Charne discovered that the Astral Plane would let him travel back in time, he also learned of a supposed organization decades ago that was devoted to tracking down Zugs. Jumping 50 years into the past, Charne hunted around Pteris, bounty after bounty, until he could find the criminals that would lead him to Killis. Killis, as it turned out, was the leader of the operation, called "The Hunt for Zugs". However, just before Killis could get his own vengeance, Charne upstaged the mastermind, revealing that he needed to kill Zugs for his own reasons. There was an intense conversation that followed between Zugs, Killis, and Charne. However, as Zugs was now a good soul (affected by Krampus) he persuaded both parties to forgive and forget. Charne forgave Zugs, and convinced Killis to forgive Zugs as well. Zugs, however, feeling the weight of his past (and parallel) evil actions, ultimately decided that he would banish himself to the Shadowfell, where he could no longer ever hurt a soul again. Killis and Charne were happy with the non-lethal solution, and returned back to their respective timelines, the hunt now come to a close. Unfortunately, to Charne's ignorance, Killis surviving in this timeline would ultimately lead to him unknowingly killing Charne's parents decades later, forever looping the two timelines in tandem, and solving the Time Paradox. Quests Taken * Find My Missing Son * Bandit Interception * We Need a Cute! * Lord Kitty is Preganete! * Mysterious Dark Low Clouds * Please stop GAHLIGS * Dimber Damber in Danger Category:Player Characters